TTM
by CandKTHnim
Summary: Merak cuman temenan kok! Taekook, Vkook Tae!top Kook!bott
1. chapter 1

Taehyung dan Jungkook itu berteman, teman dekat. Sangat dekat, tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Taehyung... "Jungkook memelas menatap wajah penuh karisma mematikan milik Kim Taehyung. Yang sudah hak paten milik penulis.

Taehyung menggeleng kecil, tidak mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang Ia baca.

"Tidak boleh!! "jawabnya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Jungkook kesal, melempar buku yang Ia pegang tepat mengenai dada Taehyung.

Taehyung?

Menghela nafas saja, sudah biasa.

Jungkook dewasa, bahkan lebih dewasa dari dirinya, pintar memasak, di kelas yang paling pandai, dia juga pintar bela diri. Tapi tetap saja, kalau urusan minta izin keluar malam susah disetujui oleh Taehyung.

Omong-omong mereka tinggal serumah, biar biaya sewa lebih murah. Karena mereka kan memang bukan orang asli seoul. Jungkook dari Busan dan Taehyung dari Daegu.

Loh kok bisa kenal?

Iya, dari aplikasi chatting. Awalnya memang mereka hanya berteman biasa. Lalu lama-lama dekat-dekat-dekat dan memutuskan untuk kuliah diseoul bersama.

Dan inilah yang sekarang terjadi.

"Tidak, Kookie! Sudah final, aku tidak mau dengar rengekan lagi.. Sekarang ayo kita pulang! "Kata Taehyung, merapikan buku-buku yang beberapa jam lalu Ia baca dan Ia sebar dimeja perpustakaan.

Jungkook menggeleng sambil menatap datar Taehyung.

"Tidak mau pulang! "serunya, duduk diam.

"Yasudah, aku duluan... "Taehyung menghela nafas, lalu hendak berjalan. Tapi, tangan Jungkook meraih lengan kanannya.

Tanpa berbalik Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

Temannya ini terlalu lucu, meminta izin untuk pergi sampai jam sebelas malam bersama teman-teman satu club bernyanyinya.

Tapi tidak Taehyung izinkan, karena itu terlalu malam. Lalu merajuk dan memohon sampai beberapa saat lalu bahkan gayanya tidak ingin pulang bersama tapi lihat tangan itu menggengam baju Taehyung erat.

"Awas kalau aku ditinggal pergi dengan wanita lain!! "seru Jungkook kesal, bangkit lalu menabrakan wajahnya ke pertengahan antara punggung dan tangan pemuda Kim.

Taehyung tertawa, tidak mungkin juga dia meninggalkan sang teman sejati untuk kencan.

Dia kencan dengan para wanita kan, karena tidak ada Jungkook dirumah.

"Tapi aku ada janji dengan, Ji Hoon Noona nanti malam.. "godanya, sembari mereka mulai berjalan.

"Aku kenapa sih, tidak boleh pergi? "tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Ibumu menitipkan anak perawaannya padaku, maka aku harus bertanggung jawab! "

"Ckkkkkk... ahhh"Jungkook kesal, memang Ibu nya sudah kenal juga dengan Taehyung. Tapi ya tidak seperti itu juga harusnya.

"Mau makan lagi, mbul? "

Jungkook menatap Taehyung kesal, tapi mengangguk.

"Mau ke fast food dulu, nanti kita turun saja pertigaan. Baru naik bis lagi.. "Kata Jungkook, tangannya masih setia meremat Hoodie Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengubah rematan di hoodienya dengan tangannya.

Manisnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil menyerukkan wajahnya ke punggung kiri Taehyung.

"Apa sih, kaya mau nyebrang saja gandengan.. "ujar Jungkook di sela ndesulannya.

"Takut, udah sore... Nanti anak perawan mamah Jeon di pegang orang. "

Jungkook memukul pelan tangan Taehyung sambil merenggut tapi lalu memeluk tangan itu erat sekali.

Mereka teman loh bukan pacar, tapi gitu...

Susah dipisahkan, susah di jauhkan. Pokoknya Jungkook ada untuk Taehyung dan Taehyung siap sedia untuk Jungkook.

Lalu penulis sadar ini apa? gajelas sumpah beneran ga jelas gapapaa. aku lagi dalam masa streess jadi ga jelas. maaf ya.


	2. Kena bola

Taehyung dan Jungkook itu berteman, teman dekat. Sangat dekat, tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Taehyung... "Jungkook memelas menatap wajah penuh karisma mematikan milik Kim Taehyung. Yang sudah hak paten milik penulis.

Taehyung menggeleng kecil, tidak mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang Ia baca.

"Tidak boleh!! "jawabnya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Jungkook kesal, melempar buku yang Ia pegang tepat mengenai dada Taehyung.

Taehyung?

Menghela nafas saja, sudah biasa.

Jungkook dewasa, bahkan lebih dewasa dari dirinya, pintar memasak, di kelas yang paling pandai, dia juga pintar bela diri. Tapi tetap saja, kalau urusan minta izin keluar malam susah disetujui oleh Taehyung.

Omong-omong mereka tinggal serumah, biar biaya sewa lebih murah. Karena mereka kan memang bukan orang asli seoul. Jungkook dari Busan dan Taehyung dari Daegu.

Loh kok bisa kenal?

Iya, dari aplikasi chatting. Awalnya memang mereka hanya berteman biasa. Lalu lama-lama dekat-dekat-dekat dan memutuskan untuk kuliah diseoul bersama.

Dan inilah yang sekarang terjadi.

"Tidak, Kookie! Sudah final, aku tidak mau dengar rengekan lagi.. Sekarang ayo kita pulang! "Kata Taehyung, merapikan buku-buku yang beberapa jam lalu Ia baca dan Ia sebar dimeja perpustakaan.

Jungkook menggeleng sambil menatap datar Taehyung.

"Tidak mau pulang! "serunya, duduk diam.

"Yasudah, aku duluan... "Taehyung menghela nafas, lalu hendak berjalan. Tapi, tangan Jungkook meraih lengan kanannya.

Tanpa berbalik Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

Temannya ini terlalu lucu, meminta izin untuk pergi sampai jam sebelas malam bersama teman-teman satu club bernyanyinya.

Tapi tidak Taehyung izinkan, karena itu terlalu malam. Lalu merajuk dan memohon sampai beberapa saat lalu bahkan gayanya tidak ingin pulang bersama tapi lihat tangan itu menggengam baju Taehyung erat.

"Awas kalau aku ditinggal pergi dengan wanita lain!! "seru Jungkook kesal, bangkit lalu menabrakan wajahnya ke pertengahan antara punggung dan tangan pemuda Kim.

Taehyung tertawa, tidak mungkin juga dia meninggalkan sang teman sejati untuk kencan.

Dia kencan dengan para wanita kan, karena tidak ada Jungkook dirumah.

"Tapi aku ada janji dengan, Ji Hoon Noona nanti malam.. "godanya, sembari mereka mulai berjalan.

"Aku kenapa sih, tidak boleh pergi? "tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Ibumu menitipkan anak perawaannya padaku, maka aku harus bertanggung jawab! "

"Ckkkkkk... ahhh"Jungkook kesal, memang Ibu nya sudah kenal juga dengan Taehyung. Tapi ya tidak seperti itu juga harusnya.

"Mau makan lagi, mbul? "

Jungkook menatap Taehyung kesal, tapi mengangguk.

"Mau ke fast food dulu, nanti kita turun saja pertigaan. Baru naik bis lagi.. "Kata Jungkook, tangannya masih setia meremat Hoodie Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengubah rematan di hoodienya dengan tangannya.

Manisnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil menyerukkan wajahnya ke punggung kiri Taehyung.

"Apa sih, kaya mau nyebrang saja gandengan.. "ujar Jungkook di sela ndesulannya.

"Takut, udah sore... Nanti anak perawan mamah Jeon di pegang orang. "

Jungkook memukul pelan tangan Taehyung sambil merenggut tapi lalu memeluk tangan itu erat sekali.

Mereka teman loh bukan pacar, tapi gitu...

Susah dipisahkan, susah di jauhkan. Pokoknya Jungkook ada untuk Taehyung dan Taehyung siap sedia untuk Jungkook.

Lalu penulis sadar ini apa? gajelas sumpah beneran ga jelas gapapaa. aku lagi dalam masa streess jadi ga jelas. maaf ya.


	3. Kena bola (05-05 21:38:52)

Jungkook ketawa manis, saat melihat wajah menyedihkan Kim Taehyung saat terlempar bola kaki yang dimainkan anak-anak di taman kota dekat apartemen mereka.

Ketawanya lucu, bikin Taehyung yang melihat gemas dan bawaannya mau peluk terus gigit-gigit.

"Maaf ya, kak.. "seorang anak kecil menghampiri mereka, lalu menunduk tanda minta maaf sembari meraih bola yang sempat mampir landas dikepala Kim Taehyung.

"Lain kali, hati-hati ya dek.. "kata Jungkook halus sembari tersenyum yang buat si adek ngangguk lalu berlalu.

Lalu kembali ketawa kecil.

"Jahat kamu, aku diketawain.. "posisi mereka memang sedari tadi seperti ini. Duduk dibangku taman bersebelahan sembari menikmati semilir angin. Katanya Jungkook butuh angin segar. Makanya Taehyung bawa dia kesini.

"Ya abis, wajah kamu lucu.. "Masih dengan tertawa tetapi dengan sigap mengelus kepala Taehyung yang sedikit memerah.

"Sakit..."keluhnya manja, Jungkook tersenyum manis sekali. Penulis mau bawa pulang jadinya.

"Kamu katanya pria, masa kena bola ajah langsung jadi manja.. Gimana mau lindungin aku kalau begini ajah udah mau nangis? "

"Beda dong, kalau ini kan ga ada persiapan. Tiba-tiba, gimana ga kaget!! "

"Terus aku mesti apa, Taehyung? "

"Elusin sampai ga sakit lagi... "

"Kok jadi lebih manja kamu daripada anak-anak disana? "

"Masa Bodo! Pulang nanti elusin, sampai aku tidur"

Jungkook tertawa gemas, Taehyung kalau sedang dalam mode manja memang begitu.

Sesekali kan Taehyung harus manja juga, masa dalam hubungan ini hanya Jungkook saja yang boleh mencebik dan menggelayut manja.

Tapi, omong-omong... Ini hubungan seperti apa?

Ah iya, hanya teman.

End


	4. Jungkook kencan

"Yang hitam atau putih, Taehyung? "Saat ini Jungkook sedang berada dikamarnya, mencocokkan baju-baju yang Ia miliki didepan kaca.

"Apa harus kencan, Kook? "

Jungkook menghela nafas, menatapnya lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Mingyu dan aku sudah berjanji akhir minggu ini! "

"Kamu yakin? "

"Iya, Taehyung! Jadi yang mana menurutmu? "

"Yang mana saja, kamu akan selalu terlihat baik"jawabnya lalu meninggalkan kamar Jungkook.

-TTM-

Jungkook terdiam, setelah menelpon Taehyung memintanya menjemput didepan restoran Cina dan Taehyung mengiyakan. Dirinya tercenung diam tanpa berkedip.

"Huh.. huh... hah.. "

Jungkook terkesiap saat matanya menatap Taehyung yang berdiri sambil mengatur nafas didepannya.

"Ada apa lagi ini? "tanya Taehyung sambil menatapnya serius. Jungkook menggelang lalu mendekatinya.

"Tidak... "jawabnya.

"Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres.. "

"Dia meninggalkanku! "

"Kenapa? "

Jungkook terdiam, cukup lama.

Hingga cicitan suara Jungkook membuat Taehyung ingin tertawa.

"Katanya, aku terlalu banyak mengingatmu"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? "

"Aku hanya bilang, bahwa Taehyung juga menyukai kopi yang Mingyu pesan. Lalu dia marah"

Taehyung tertawa.

"Berapa kali kamu membawa nama ku dalam topik? "

"Aku sudah menahan untuk tidak mengingatmu dan membawa namamu. Tapi mulut ini selalu saja keceplosan"

"Itu kenapa aku berkata, apa kamu yakin? "

Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa membuat Jungkook merenggut makin kesal.

"Taehyung... "

"Hmmm...??"

"Apa perlu kita berkencan? "

Oowh...


	5. Makan

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu Jungkook dan Taehyung tetap dekat seperti biasa. Taehyung tidak mendengarkan omongan _ngawur_ , dia pikir- Milik Jungkook.

Jadi mereka tetap berteman seperti biasa, seperti biasa yang benar-benar biasa.

"Aku mau makan ramen, Jungkookie.. "suaranya berat, tegas juga sedikit membuat merinding tapi manja itu keluar. Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung datar.

"Diam dan makan! "Jungkook tidak marah _kok_ , dia hanya risih saat Taehyung mengeluarkan suara-suara manjanya tersebut.

"Jungkookkkk... "

Ya Tuhan, Jungkook kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, di restoran. Di meja restoran memohon dengan lucu suara berat yang di manja manjakan.

"Taehyung, makan ini kita harus bersyukur masih bisa makan nasi.. "

"Aku mau makan ramen! "Taehyung _kan_ memang tidak pernah mau mengalah. Jungkook mendelik kesal.

"Kalau tidak makan, aku pulang.!!! "

Taehyung hanya menatap hampa makanan didepannya, sudah nasi tersebut dicampuri beberapa sayuran.

Iya, Taehyung tidak suka sayuran dan hanya bersama Jungkook dia dipaksa untuk makan daun dengan rasa menyedihkan tersebut.

"Benar ya, aku pulang"Jungkook hampir bangkit kalau tangan Taehyung tak meraih bahunya dan memaksa bokongnya duduk kembali.

"Serius deh, Taehyung ini baik loh buat kamu yang susah BAB dipagi hari!!! "Taehyung menggeleng pelan, matanya memohon pada Jungkook.

Kalian selalu berfikir Jungkook manja, padahal sejujurnya Taehyung lebih manja dan kekanakkan.

"Aku tidak bisa makan ini... please, terakhir kali aku muntah-muntah Kook... "Wajahnya memelas.

"Taehyung, ini hanya bayam.. "

"Jungkookie, ku mohon... "

"Baiklah terserahmu saja! Aku lelah"

Lalu Jungkook kembali memakan makanannya, Taehyung menghela nafas, lalu mulai memilih sayuran untuk disingkirkan dari piringnya.

Jungkook kesal, tapi dia meraih piring tersebut dan membantu menyingkirkan sayuran tersebut untuk sang Pangeran.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

Coba saja mereka jadian yah...

End


	6. Hukuman tae

Jungkook terkekeh saat melihat _teman tapi mesra-nya_ -tapi itu menurut kalian, _sih-_ itu merutuki nasib _sialnya._

Dihukum karena, tidak mengerjakan tugas. Dan ini untuk ketiga kalinya, _sang dosen_ mengamuk. Menyuruh Taehyung membuat sebuah makalah dengan Tema _Kenapa anak muda suka sekali melalaikan tugasnya._ Setebal seratus halaman. Pakai bahasa inggris, _pula._

Ya Tuhan yang benar saja, belum lagi dua belas putaran lapangan kampus.

Bikin malu, tapi tidak sendiri _kok_. Ada teman sejawatnya yang juga dihukum. Park Jimin.

Jungkook mendekati Taehyung saat laki-laki itu selesai dengan dua belas putarannya.

"Aku maunya tidak mengenal mu, sudah tampan tapi masih saja bisa buat malu!"

Taehyung mendelik, "Terus kenapa dihampiri?"

"Kasihan, liat tuh! Keringatnya kemana-mana, sini aku keringkan"Taehyung menurut, mendekat. Jungkook dengan lihai mulai mengeringkan kening hingga leher lelaki tersebut.

Sedangkan Taehyung sibuk menelan air dingin yang juga diberikan oleh Jungkook.

Jimin yang baru datang mendekat kearah mereka dengan nafas tersengal.

"Buatku mana??"Jimin menadahkan tangannya, Jungkook tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa Jim?"Tanya Taehyung bingung, sambil meraih tangan Jungkook untuk membantu menyeka poni depannya lalu menyiram air dingin tersebut ke wajahnya.

Dan lagi, Jungkook dengan senantiasa mengeringkan wajah itu.

Jimin mendecak.

"Jungkook pilih kasih!!! Hanya Taehyung yang diberikan air dan di seka aku kan juga lari!!"Sinisnya, Taehyung terkikik.

"Memang kamu siapanya?"

Jimin tersenyum sinis.

"Memangnya, Kim Taehyung itu siapanya Jeon Jungkook? Pacar? Atau TTM-an?"

Jimin langsung berlalu sebelum mendapatkan tendangan maut dari Si Kim _sialan._

" _Sial_ Jimin _sial_!!!!"

"Tae..."Jungkook mendengus.

"Iya, maaf dia _tuhh"_ mencebik.

"Apa yang dikatakan memang benar"Sebenarnya ini hanya gumaman, tapi gumamannya terdengar nyaring di telinga Taehyung dan membuat pria itu menoleh.

" _Cieeee,_ mau aku resmikan ya?"

"Gausah ngaco, ayo pulang! Bandel!!!!"

Lalu menarik telinga Taehyung membuat sang empu menjerit kecil sambil memeluk tubuh sang gadis.

Eh, tapi memang Jungkook gadis yes??


End file.
